The Basket Boy ( Rewrite!)
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: My second story on the archive, was pretty horrid. But here I bring a new and improved version. In this story, Gumball Watterson is chosen as a Basket Boy, feeling it is the most horrid thing ever. But it gets worse. The person he has hated since forever voted for him, and his life is full of drama, from having his fellow BB over for dinner, and falling for his female enemy!
1. Chapter 1, why me? :3

**listen, you may have read my story " the basket boy" and I will admit it was not my best work. I was still new to the whole thing so if you hated it, try this one out. You can read the original first and I will say this will be much better. Just look at other stories and their improvement.**

_**chapter one, Why Me?**_

You ever heard of those fundraisers where some girls bid on lunches for a charity?

Yeah, well that is not the whole deal.

a Basket Boy is included with the package. Mainly, the ninny girls give no care to the meal, but the guy. I think that is why they allow the girls to vote for the various basket boys. And we have to prepare a lunch? Stupid, I tell you.

Not all men can cook, and the girls think the pressure is on them. Well, they get off easy, while we have worries floating through our head. What if a creepy girl votes for us? What if nobody votes for us and we end up being bid on by our Mom? And believe me, man I have seen it happen, the poor guys.

The charities probably do not even need the money. They just want a surplus.

Worst, the richer girls with high paying dads are beyond annoying. They want whatever they want and expect you to carry their books. I find it horrid.

Eighth grade is usually the grade they start introducing you to the whole idea. Lucky me, to be exactly thirteen, huh?

Well, they might as well post posters on the wall for the auction, huh? They might as well address us as basket boys instead of our names! Trust me, you are either Basket Boy one or some other number.

And what makes them give us a dress code? Do we look like we have plenty of money to spend on suits? Cause honey, we do not!

You know, too bad we do not get a say in who we have dinner with. Yeah! We have to have dinner with our winner!

And trust me, I know I am ending up on that stupid list.

Why? Penny Fitzgerald is why!

She is a peanut girl person thingy- ugh I cant even describe her- who just needs to ruin my life ever since I met her.

How doe she do this? She never leaves me alone and scares me and makes me shriek so her girlfriends will laugh. She hits the Volleyball too hard at me, which is why I have declared my favorite sport stupid and no longer my favorite sport.

When I was little, she spilt juice on my chair and blamed it on me for peeing! How low could she go?

When I try to study, she is making lots of noise. I know she does it on purpose because whenever I tell her from my window next door '' Turn it down, Penn!'' She makes it higher. She blasts her music through out the neighborhood.

What a dope huh? She despises me for no reason and makes me want to knock those stupid antlers off her head.

I really wanted to avoid her today in class, because I know she is going to use this whole thing against me. She is probably telling all her girls to vote for her. She thinks she can do it because her dad has some lame construction company which gives them good money?Sick, I say!

I sit down on the steps of the Middle School, twenty minutes early. I pull out my notebook as a friend of mine joins the scene.

'' Gumball!''

I look up to see Tobias Wilson rushing up the stairs to me excitedly.

'' What is it?'' I ask, shutting my book.

'' Did you hear?''

'' Hear what?''

'' Well, my lucky Duck pal, I heard Penny voted for you on the Basket Boy thing''

'' Lucky me'' I groan upset. '' She will do anything to steam my clams''

Tobias laughs at my response as he sits down on the step below mine.

'' Do you know why she did it?''

'' Because she is a lameo?''

'' No! Are you that stupid? Have you not seen it all along?''

'' Seen what?''

'' Man, Penny is hot for you!''

I threw up a little in my mouth. Penny Fitzgerald likes me? Gross! Just disgusting!

'' What?''

'' Penny likes you. a lot.''

I feel grossed out. I wanted to puke. My enemy, the person I hate more than... something... thinks I am some possible boyfriend? The thought of Penny and I even touching each other made me want to weep, but kissing her and saying I love her? No.

I was beyond freaked out.

The bell soon rang, and no offense to Anton, but if my name is on that list _I am toast._


	2. author note! :3

**a basket boy is what Gumball explained through the whole first chapter. You dress up, prepare food in a basket for your winning girl and you have lunch with them. They bid on you and the money goes to charity.**

**Read next chapter and thanks for reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2, the name :3

_Chapter two, my name_

So being me, I am worried. The list is being posted today.

I scan the lockers for signs of Penny or the list. Nothing. Tobias notices m'e and my tensed up body posture and smiles.

"Man, chill. So what if you are chosen? You will live it down".

To be honest, I'm more worried about Penny bidding on my lunch. How could I have lunch with her. It would be a disaster. I would be miserable.

I stop at my locker and open my notebook.

Various times, I had drawn Penny when writing. I drew everybody and their posture to remember that day.

I hate to admit it, but Penny was cute._ Really_ cute. she, in this drawing, was laughing with her friends. She looked as if in slow motion.

Oh, man!

I fake gagged as I threw my notebook in my locker. I slammed it shut as I noticed a crowd at the other end of the hall.

My pace quickened as I tried to see over everyone as Tobias came to my side and patted my back.

"Dude?"

"Yeah?"

Tobias smiled and nodded towards the front.

As I practically crawled over the crowd, heart racing, I saw it.

The poster. One with my name on it.

My hopes sank into my winter boots as I cringed at the falling feeling. It was over. I was basket boy number one.

I left the crowd, angrily and scared. Man, Mom would never be off my case! We had to go shopping, pick out a lunch, buy a stupid basket and and...

Ugh! This was totally all you know who's fault!

And man I was ticked off. It really showed too. I barely talked and by the time it was gym I was an angry tiger yearning for pray.

Today, we played volleyball. Penny served on the other side. The purple ball whisked past Darwin who was by my side.

Penny smiled a big smile. " Hey, Gumball, congratulations on being a basket boy!"

She was toast.

The air was thin, I could hear the Boys and girls sucking in their air, not daring to move.

I picked up the ball and bumped it above the net. Real hard. I heard I it make a thunderous bounce.

I swear, the other team looked petrified.

That was how it went. Out of our ten rounds, her team lost each one.

By the time school was out, I was tired. I was also upset, because I knew mom would find out I was a basket boy. They take it as such honor. Darwin and Tobias are excited.

They are a bunch of morons, that's what!

Luckily, I don't need to tell mom. Darwin got there first. I saw them from the window in the living room conversing excitedly.

I leaned against my front door in fatigue. I slammed my backpack on the bench that rests on my porch and sighed.

The only good thing about today was gym, the rest deserves thumbs down.

I do not care how super cute Penny is.

I hate hate hate her!

I laugh at my immaturity and sit on the bench.

I look back to see Penny in her house next door, walking around singing and talking to her folks.

She was really something, huh?

Hmm. I smiled in content and rested my hand on my Palm and thought sweet things and about Penny as the door opened.

"Hello, Bro!"

I'm snapped out of my day dream now.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly I saw my parents and sister coming out of the house with bags.

Darwin smiled in a teasing way.

" ready to shop until we drop?"


	4. Chapter 3, Love and shop

Gosh darn it. I hate shopping. For anything at all. Even toys.

I thought over the whole situation, waiting for the day to be over, and for Darwin to hurry up and pick a time already.

He picked up a red one, than a green tie, and then a blue bow tie. He put the blue down on the brown table and held two up between his head.

"Red says I am romantic, but green is my signature color." Darwin said, looking back and forth. I sighed, picking up a purple tie. "How bout neither?" I ask, just wanting to get out of this demented store, Lacys.

Since last week, Darwin's had a huge crush on Carrie Krueger, and wants her to bid on him, so he's trying to look the sharpest. Like Carrie, the dullest girl in school will bid on ANYONE.

My Mother sighs and past my head. "Oh, Gumball. It's all in good fun!"

* * *

><p>I stick my tongue out when she is not looking.<p>

I think about Penny and if she will or not bid on me, hoping she won't, but one part a bit curious to find out. I mean, she's nice... but so annoying and obnoxious at the same time. She's SUPER hot, but that doesn't mean I like her. (Barf!)

Right?!

* * *

><p>I jump on my bed, staring up at the wall. I think about what Tobias said about Penny liking me (a lot !) And the whole basket boy fiasco.<p>

Was it just a rumor? Because it was a nasty one. And part of me even hoped it to be true. The image of her face stood in my head, and I was loosing my mind.

I threw my pillow at the floor.

IDONOTLIKEPENNYFITZGERALD. IWILLNEVEREVERLOVEHER! ITOTALLYDONTWANTTOKISSHER!

I puckered up my lips and closed my eyes and layed still. Okay maybe a bit. I released my position wondering what would happen if I did.

What did a kiss feel like, anyway?

I thought over the situation.

I winced and let out a frustrated groan. No, it can't be happening! It can't be!

Did I possibly like her, too?

I got up from my bed and opened my drawer under my desk, and pulled out the school yearbook. Penny's photo.

I stared at it, resting my chin in my Palm as I sighed. Was she that pretty in real life? I licked my lips.

I stared through my window as I leapt onto my chair. I gazed at it, as if gazing into reality.

The reality that...

I was in love!


	5. Chapter 4, Party

My Mothers voice rang like little delicate bells in that highly annoying way, calling through the house, signaling a family meeting. That didn't explain the cookie scent coming through the house, though.

Darwin sniffed and sighed, adoring the aroma.

I sat onto the couch as Darwin, wearing a grin, plopped down beside me.

"Did you hear?" He asked teasingly.

"Hear what? Oh, no ! Not you too!" I cried. "Is the rumor about Penny liking me that big?"

"Pretty much, bro" Darwin smirked. "And she's not soo bad. She's kind."

"Why don't you take her, then?"

"Man, I like Carrie. Besides, that's your territory." He giggled.

I groaned, hugging a pillow to my chest, because in a way, I want her to be.

Mother entered the room smiling as Dad and Anais gathered around. She placed the cookies on the coffee table.

"I have some news. We are having the basket boys over tomorrow. All twenty of them, and their parents, for a barbecue and for desert and some tea!"

"What?!" We all erupted angrily. "Why didn't you consider our feelings?" I squeaked. No way did I want twenty creepy boys running around my house.

You see, I enjoy company and all, but I feel best alone in my personal space. And middle school boys like them have never heard of that. How was I to think with such noise about Penny...

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed, sighing as I thought of if my first kiss would be Penny.<p>

I was looking my mind over some girl! A little, nothing girl!

But I can't stop thinking about her. You would think that would be easy with Mom cooking and cleaning downstairs and reprimanding dad.

Any who, in two hours, chaos would strike my home like nobody's business. There were going to probably be over forty people here..

driving me insane!

* * *

><p>I looked out the window as people and cars started rolling up our block, holding pies and other foods that would be done for in seconds.<p>

I stared back up at Penny's house, inches away from mine, her curtains closed. I stared at it, content. Would she look through?

Suddenly, they opened, and there was Penny all smiley, blasting tunes in her room while waving at me. I waved back, shyly.

Nooooooo..!

She took out a little piece of paper and began scribbling on it. She held it up as I read it curiously.

You Ok?

I rolled my eyes because the answer was no. She nodded, understanding. She stared down the streets at our guests piling in our door and yard below us.

Party?

I nodded my head.

We stared at each other for a minute, not saying anything. Penny looked down at her hands, and me, too, as my face turned a bit red.

I dove into my desk for a paper and pen, pulling it out successfully.

I love you

I held it up, but Penny had already closed the curtains.

I sighed sadly as I heard loud voices erupting from downstairs as I had expected.

What I didn't expect was that Bananna Joe could breathe out fire in our living room.


	6. Chapter five, Sneaks and Kisses

**So people seem to like this story. Sorry for not updating. I would update more if you reviewed!**

So I walked downstairs, gazing at all the people who had charged into my house like squeaky little pie makers with drawn on pink blush. They had warm smiles.

I paused at the end of the staircase, leaning my head down onto the railing. This noise was too much for my liking. My head began hurting as Tobias started shushing everyone.

"Everyone! Check out what he can do!" He hollered, opening the space up for Banana Joe. Joe made a few odd sounds, and stuck something in his mouth. He let out a breath, along with a flaming red fire.

The audience erupted with screams and whimpers as adults ducked the flames. I think one woman passed out. They were all stomping and squealing up and down at the bananas trick.

I sighed. That was unexpected, but these people were pathetic. I have seen much worst. Believe me.

Tobias clapped and hooted, along with a bunch of his goon friends. They patted Joe on his back as they relaxed on my couch.

* * *

><p>I wanted this party to be over, but no such luck. We were just finishing up cooking the hotdogs outside, as Mom brought out more tables. Dad brought over some wieners as Tobias and Joe were cracking "Your Momma " jokes.<p>

I felt my head hurt more, because this was torture. I hated huge parties. My Mom was too stressed and it all was too much for me to handle.

And it seems somebody thought the same thing.

* * *

><p>I heard a knocking behind me by our fence. Everyone had begun eating already, and it was getting dark outside.<p>

I looked behind me to see a hand waving me over. Penny's!

I walked over to the fence. Penny stood on tippy toes to see over the fence. "Come with me! I can hide you until they leave!" She whispered excitedly.

I looked behind me and agreed. I climbed over the fence and landed on her grass.

I glanced up at her. She tugged my hand, causing me to turn red as she brought me to her little shed.

"You can stay here" She said. She leaded me inside her cozy little shed.

I nodded my head in thanks as we just creepily stared at each other, standing in a shed. The odd situations I get myself into..

Suddenly, I was about to say something, when I tripped over what seemed to be a wrench, or some odd instrument.

Then, before I knew it, I had her against the shed wall, kissing her in this light and sweet way. And let me say,... I enjoyed it.

We held each other close as she wrapped her arms around me neck as I wrapped mine around her warm body.

I hugged her tightly as we pulled away. She sighed happily. She had this delighted twinkle in her eyes.

"What the heck was that?" A shocked voice asked. I turned, and in my horror, saw Tobias, Darwin and Joe.

They had their mouths hanging open. They looked between me and Penny.

I felt mortified. "How long were you standing their for..." I choked out, not really wanting the answer.

"Long enough" Tobias answered, raising a brow at me. I felt myself wince.

"Please, don't tell my mom !" I pleaded. "She will be mad to learn I snuck away!"

"Fine. We won't tell her you snuck away so you could hang with your Girlfriend." Tobias agreed.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I debated. "At least, not unless she wants to be..." she got a happy smile on her face, as I felt like slapping a hand over my mouth.

Tobias and Joe were in shock. "Who would have thought that Gumball was hot for Fitzgerald !" They laughed. Darwin nodded. "I never saw it coming!"

I looked down, stressed out and excited all at once.


End file.
